


I feel it too

by benjlover3604



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjlover3604/pseuds/benjlover3604
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as she feels him in her mind she knows it's a losing battle. The pull he creates in her mind makes feel like she is physically being pulled apart. Then he calls to her. Ask her to meet him. She doesn't know if it is a trap or something more. She just knows what she feels and she can no longer ignore the connection she has to him. Will she be able to bring him into the light or will she lose all that she holds dear.  </p>
<p>"You’re a monster." She said balling her hands at her sides, trying to regain some kind of control.  </p>
<p>"Flattery will get you no where girly." He said earning the reaction he wanted from her.</p>
<p>"Get out of my mind, I don’t want to feel your terrible touch on my mind."</p>
<p>"I guarantee you would find my touch anything but terrible" He purred to her. Then she felt him cup her mind, it was like she was sinking into a hot bath after a long day training. She could feel the tangles coming free in her mind, and her body started to loosen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I feel it too

**Author's Note:**

> i own nothing enjoy :)

I own nothing.

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

 

She could feel him, tugging at the edges of her mind. He always seemed to be there. At first she barley even noticed his presence but as her training with Master Luke carried on she felt him more and more. It was strange that the more she trained the more she could feel him there, she wanted to chalk it up to her being mentally exhausted but she knew the cold hard truth. She wasn’t progressing like she should be.

 

It was almost two full weeks since she had started her training that she actually felt him speak. It was a particularly off day for her. Luke had been sending force pushes at her all day. He tried over and over for her to pick up on the subtle tug of the force before he knocked her on her bottom. After the twenty sixth time he called over to her.

 

“You must clear your mind. Feel the force around you, and then feel it flow to me as I draw it into my mind. Focus.” Luke said from across the meadow where they trained. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to let go of everything in her head. Exhaling she kept her eyes closed feeling the wind on her face. The sea air biting at her nose she let them slowly open.

 

_Cut me some slack._ Rey thought as she picked herself off the ground knocking the dirt from her pants.

 

She nodded for him to continue, and after three more knock downs she felt it. The tug at the edge of her mind became a full fledge pull and his voice drifted into her head.

 

_Now, block it._ The voice said quickly.

 

Without thinking Rey did exactly that, with little effort she built up a wall in front of her. Smiling she saw the quake in the air as Master Lukes hit was blocked.

 

“Very good. You have it.” Luke said walking towards her. “I think we have done enough for today. Give me a moment then come down to my quarters, I’ll have some food ready.” He patted her on the shoulder as he walked by, “Well done.”

 

A smile spread across her face and her chest swelled with pride. Luke rarely gave her any complements So receiving two in on sitting was enough to make her want to jump around like a little girl. But as she turned to gather her things a new emotion whipped across her mind almost too fast for her to feel it, anger.

 

That’s when she remembered the voice. Clearing her mind she pushed out into the force.

 

_Hello?_ She called waiting for an answer.

 

_Oh are you calling for me? Or is it your loving Master you’re looking for_. The voice answered swiftly.

 

Rey knitted her brows together, who was this? She could feel the pull of his mind on the edge of hers but could not match his tone with anyone she had met before. Why was he calling to her?

 

_Technically you called to me. But it hurts just the same that you don’t remember me._ The answer flowed into her mind once more.

 

_Master?_ She called out, thinking that it was Luke.

 

There was a sound that she could only describe as a purr then the voice chuckled, _As I recall you declined my offer to teach you._

 

The image of the forest came to the front of her mind. She stood locked with that monster, Kylo Ren, he promised to teach her the ways of the force, all while still trying lodge his light saber into her chest.

 

_It would have connected with your shoulder at best_. She could practically feel his eyes roll.

 

_Get out of my head! I will never join you, I will train with my Master in the force of the light!_ She all but yelled at him through her mind.

 

_Yes because that is going so well._ He mocked her again. Then the image of her being thrown on her butt over and over again replaced the forest in her mind.

 

He chuckled again; _If this is the power of the light I am truly frightened._

 

_I’m still learning._ But the doubt was already there. She too wondered if she should be here. If she couldn’t even learn from Luke what hopes did she have at become a Jedi. Nothing in these past weeks had come easy to her. Clearing her mind, which should have been second nature to her, proved to be a tricky task. Maybe it wasn’t her, maybe Luke wasn’t as good of a teacher as he thought he was.

 

The purring sound from before echoed in her mind once more his voice fallowed, _you’re right to doubt your master. What I could teach you…..Let me show you what you’re capable of._

 

_No!_ she yelled back at him. This connection was dangerous, with a few words he already had her doubting Luke. She must stay strong and push him out of her mind. Taking a deep breath she locked down her mind, closing it off section by section.

 

_The offer still stands….Rey._ he said once more before she had completely pushed him out.

 

Sitting there with the wind whipping around her she sucked in a deep breath, how strange that had been. She had talked to her Master threw the force before but it had never been like that. She had never felt any emotional connection threw the bond. Just then she felt as if he had been talking from inside her, as if she could fell her own chest rumble with his laughter. When Luke called to her she could feel him but it was outside herself. She could even pin point where he was on the Island by this voice in her mind. But now it felt like Kylo was light years away yet she heard him clear as day.

 

Swinging her pack over her should she wondered if it was because she was so weak, maybe the reason he could reach out to her so easily was because of her. Mentally she vowed to start building up her mental strength.

 

_No time like the present_ She thought then decided to practice building up her walls. As she walked the path back to Master Luke she continually built up and tour down the walls blocking out her mind. By the time she reached the small home she felt as if her very mind had turned to jelly.

 

Waking in she sat down at the table across from Luke, who looked up from his bowel.

 

“I was starting to worry. What kept you?” He asked watching her spoon some of her meal into her mouth.

 

“I….” She didn’t know what to say. Part of her wanted to tell him of what happened. But then she would have to explain that it was Kylo Ren that told her when to block his move and not her. He had been so proud of her could she really tell him that she wasn’t worthy of his praise. And what if he would be angry? What if it really was her fault that Ren could look so easily into her mind? No she would keep this to herself. No harm would come from not telling him, soon she would be so strong that she would be the one looking into Kylos mind and not the other way around.

 

She cleared her throat, “I wished to meditate on my success. I did not mean to take so long.” She said looking anywhere but him.

 

“I see.” He said still watching her. It looked like he wanted to question her further but he didn’t. Draining the last of his soup he stood. “You must be tired after such a long day. Enjoy this night to yourself, we will start again tomorrow.” He walked toward the bed in the corner stopping beside her. “Good night Rey.”  He said then patted her on the shoulder.

 

 

Rey smiled at him, “Goodnight Master.”

 

With that she scooped up her bowl and left the house. She never slept in the same place as Luke, not because she didn’t feel comfortable enough with him. It was just after so long of sleeping alone on Jakku she could never rest completely with someone there with her. Walking back up to the ship she had arrived in she pushed open the door and dropped her bag on the small built in cot.  It wasn’t much but it gave her some type of privacy, Luke didn’t seem to mind when she had first asked if she could sleep here. He nodded and seemed as he understood her need to be alone.

 

Now she laid back she replayed everything that had happened. Why would Kylo help her? He had to have something planed, some evil plot to get her to join the dark side. She would not be tricked so easily. If he thought that a few flattering words would turn her so quickly he didn’t know who he was playing with.

 

Her eyes drifted closed at the thought, her body finally subsiding to exhaustion. For some reason the last image that crossed behind her eyes was of Kylo Ren with his helmet in his hands.

 

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

 

His voice plagued her for the next month, it was there constantly. No longer was there just a pull on her mind. His words seemed to live in her vey subconscious. Mocking her whenever she fell or missed a block while sparing with Master Luke; it was madding. She felt like his own personal movie, for him to watch and comment at his leaser.

 

_Nonsense, if this was a movie you would at least be getting a little better._ His voice teased.

 

She decided to ignore that comment as she put all her focus on Luke swinging his saber at her, tripping she stumbled to the ground his blade missing her head by inches.

 

“Master, a moment please.” She asked holding up her hand. Her breath came in short gulps as she tried to calm herself.  

 

“The Dark side doesn’t rest Padawan.” He said hold his light saber at his side. But then extended his hand to her, pulling her off the ground.

 

“Well I’m not training on the dark side, and here in the light we need a moment to catch our breath.” She said her voice clipped.

 

“Anger will help you not.” He said feeling the emotion radiating off of her. “Try to mimic me.” he said showing her how to control her breathing.

 

  _Yeah well you don’t have a psychopath in your head._ She thought annoyed.

 

_Psychopath? Really._ Kylo asked through their bond.

 

Rolling her eyes she tried to block him out.

 

_I might be a little excitable at times, I don’t know about a full blow psychopath._

 

_This can be the first time someone has called you crazy._ She shot back at him, knowing he was toying with her.

 

_To my face it is._

 

_Well good thing were not face to face._ She answered back.

 

_Yes, good thing….._ Ren’s voice seemed to cradle her mind in his. The feeling was odd but not unpleasant.

 

“Rey!” Luke called to her again. Shaking her head she looked at him.

 

“Yes! Sorry Master…I…” she paused unsure how to finish.

 

“We will end for the day. Clearly your mind is not your own today.” He said powering off his saber.

_You have no idea. Great now he is made at me, Thanks_ She thought then nodded and bowed to him.

 

“Clear your mind. Only then will be able to master what I’m teaching you.” He watched her then walked back down the path.

 

_You’re most welcome._ He chuckled

 

_Why are you in my head anyway? I will not join you; you know that. What possible reason could you have for bothering me?_ She tossed her saber to the ground in a fit. _And unless you plan to annoy me to death, you’re really not accomplishing anything._

_The truth is much less devious then that, I promise you._

_Well what is it?_ She pressed, still annoyed.

 

_I’m bored._ He said matter-of-factly.

 

She laughed out loud at this. Then flicked her eyes behind her to make sure Luke was out of ear shot.

 

_You are bored._

_Yes._

_What no innocent people to kill? Fear to distill into the weak?_ She spat at him.

 

He laughed quietly, _No, fresh out of any innocence…..why are you offering yours?_

 

She chose to over look his last remark. _Liar._

Again she could feel his eyes roll, and then her mind was pulled from her. It felt like someone was tugging her threw a pitch black tunnel soon her vision returned to her and she was looking at a grey wall. Men surrounded a table, all wearing the uniform of the first order. They were speaking of some kind of base being built on some planet but her attention was pulled from their words by the touch she felt on her thigh.

 

Only it was not her leg, she realized that she was inside of Kylo Rens minds, seeing what he was. He ran his hand up and down his leg but she felt it as if it was her own.

 

_Interesting, isn’t it._ He asked her.

 

_How are you doing this?_ She asked trying to move.

 

_It seems that the connection we hold is….special._

_Let me out!_ She demanded pushing against the sides of his mind.

_As you wish._

She then felt herself back into the tunnel covered in darkness, the smell of the sea let her know she was back in her own mind.

 

_If you were stronger you would be able to do that on your own. But I assume Luke still has you working on the basics?_

 

She nodded.

 

_What a waste._ He sighed.

 

_What were you planning?_ She asked pushing her mind back to his. She could feel it there, but could only grasp at the edges from this distance.

 

_Tisk, Tisk. You naughty girl, that would be telling._

_You’re despicable._  She huffed then started the walk down to her room. She had to learn to block him out. He was really starting to impact her training, how could she learn anything with him mocking her.

 

_You’ll think of something._ He said with a smile.

 

_You must look even more insane then usually with all these facial expressions. What will your men think._ She said trying to annoy him. Another image was shown to her. Kylo Ren looking in a mirror, she assumed in what looked like his bedroom, his scar had healed but the line was prominent across his face. Then he turned and pulled on his mask, concealing any hits of weakness.

 

_Masks are of more use then inflicting fear._

 

She puffed her breath out, _I’m not afraid of you._

He laughed then pulled the memory of her strapped to the integration chair back at the base. She watched as he leaned into her asking for the map. The fear that rippled from the memory was clear her chest pulled tight and her pulse raced even now weeks later.

 

_You were saying?_ He asked pleased with himself.

 

_You’re a monster._ She said balling her hands at her sides, trying to regain some kind of control. 

 

_Flattery will get you no where girly._ He said earning the reaction he wanted from her.

 

_Get out, I don’t want to feel your terrible touch on my mind._

_I guarantee you would find my touch anything but terrible_ He purred to her. Then she felt him cup her mind, it was like she was sinking into a hot bath after a long day training with Master Luke. She could feel the tangles coming free in her mind, and her body started to loosen.

 

Before she could stop it a sigh spilled from her lips. All the tension she was holding slipped from her, she couldn’t remember the last time she felt this at peace. The word ecstasy came to mind but she quickly pushed it away, with every fiber in her mind she did the same to him. Once again locking him out of her mind.

 

This time she felt his annoyance at being pushed out, along with something else. Yearning.

 

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

 

 

As soon as he was gone from her mind her muscles pulled back together tightly. As she rounded the corner in her ship she pulled open the door to the wash room.  It was small, only a toilet and tub. But the sight never looked so good. Stripping herself of her cloths she turned the water on. Shaking her hair out of the bun she had it pulled back in she caught her reflection in the mirror.

 

Her body had never been much of an issue for her, on Jakku the occasional Junker tried to offer her more rations for sex but she never agreed, then there were the ones who tried to take it. They always ended up on their backs in the sand. Looking back now she couldn’t see what the fuss was all about. She looked nothing like the women back at the rebel base. They all wore short flight skirts showing off there long legs and there breasts seemed to push tightly against their tops. With her they were just average size not small but not big enough to land her on the cover of any of those adult holos that Finn had back at the base.

 

She once found one under his bed before she could switch it on he had grabbed it quickly from her hand and thrown it in his trunk. She had thought it was funny at the time but now looking at herself she felt a new emotion. Doubt, is that what men wanted? Big breasted women with short skirts and tiny waists?

 

He body was covered in muscle, weeks of training had kept her body tone. The only curve to speak of was her hips. Years of running had built up her core and her legs, sighing she stepped over into the tub. The water was hot and steamed as it hit her skin.

 

Throwing one leg over the side she sunk down deep into the water. Groaning as her muscles relaxed in the water.

 

She had been soaking for a few minutes when she felt the pull against her mind. She could feel him trying to sneak in past her wall. He heart raced, what if he saw her? She was as naked as her name day and he would see all of her. Fear gripped her, and then gave way to an unexpected emotion, hunger. Her body was excited by the idea of him seeing her. She craved someone kind of contact; it had been too long since she was able to please herself. Taking a deep breath she allowed her wall to crumble, but not at once she had to let him think he was breaking in unnoticed.

 

It was small at first, he was good at hiding himself, but then she could feel him. His mind in hers, like he had done to her earlier; she acted like she didn’t noticed. Grabbing the soap she ran the bar up and down her legs lathering them up.

 

Then slid down into the water tossing her legs back over the edge. She felt him more then, the hunger and wanting cascading off him like water in a water fall.

 

Running her hands down her chest she rubbed the soap between her breasts then over them. The sensation of her hands ghosting over her nipples caused her to moan. She made sure it was loud enough for him to notice but not enough to seem like it was faked.

 

Her hand trailed down the flat surface of her stomach to the small patch of hair just above her lips. She could feel his labored breathing; it was almost as if he was a part of her. Feeling the same thing she was. It turned her on even more knowing that he enjoyed seeing her like this. She had never felt like a woman in other people’s eyes, especially not in a mans. She knew Finn liked her but she always thought that more like a crush. She was the first girl he had met after escaping the order of course he thought he liked her.

 

Not wanting to deny herself pleasure any longer she dipped her finger into her heat. Her back arched as she clenched around it. Rocking her hips back and forth the mews that slipped from her mouth were real. Her pleasure was building as she reached up and pinched her nipple between two fingers. She thought of him then. The scene she created in her mind played behind her eyes, he was there in her ship. His hands trailed down her body. He pushed her body over to the table bending her over it, then with no warning he thrusted inside of her. She moaned at the image, him plunging into her while she whimpered in pleasure. He then pulled her up so her back was flush to his chest. Giving him access to her breasts, he rolled one nipple between two fingers as he bit down on her neck.

 

She wanted to call his name, to say it out loud. Wanted to hear what it sounded like falling from her lips. She let the idea of saying his name leak into her mind. Knowing he would know. His own arousal sky rocketed; he wanted to hear it just as much as she wanted to say it. He pushed the idea back to the front of her mind, not knowing she was aware of him doing it.

 

Again she called another image to her mind. They were in the meadow on the Island where her and Luke trained. Kylo was with her, Rey pictured herself on her knees in front of him. His robe was open and he fisted his hard throbbing cock inches from her face. She moved to wrap her lips around it but he stopped her.

 

“Say it” he purred in her imagination. Make her whimper in both her mind and real life.

 

“Please.” She said crawling forward to him biting her bottom lip. She felt Kylo reach a peak in his arousal, gasping when she begged him for his cock.

 

“Please what?” He asked pumping his hand over the base.

 

“Please…Master Ren” she said still on her knees.

With a groan he shoved his throbbing member into her mouth. Rey could almost feel it on her tongue, She wanted to know the taste of his salty pre-cum as it leaked from his tip. Kylo in her mind was barely holding on, he couldn’t keep this connection going and please himself at the same time. She could feel his frustration at the thought of losing his show, but the hunger to finish was almost as bad.

 

Her own climax was almost there she could feel it as she added another finger into her folds. The pressing need to say his name came back to her, she didn’t know if it was coming from Kylo or her own mind.

 

_Say it._ He said finally, no longer able to stay quite.

 

She stilled her hand, not knowing if she should continue.

 

_No don’t stop._ He said his voice sounding strained.

 

_What will you give me if I do?_ She asked moving her hand again.

 

_Anything. Anything you want. Please._ He begged.

 

_Will you stay out of my head while I train?_ She asked capturing her nipple between her fingers, she squeezed earning a moan from both of them.

 

_Yes. Now say it._

_Say what?_

He growled into her mind. Almost causing her to slip over the edge she had worked herself back up to.

 

_Say my name, scream it as you finish. I want to hear you chant it to me as your fingers slip in and out of your dripping wet pussy._

Rey felt her body shutter, His words striking a cord deep within her. Kylo noticed.

 

_Do you like that? Like hearing my voice as you are knuckle deep inside yourself._

She threw her head back on the tub and moaned long and loud. She was so close.

 

_I’d rather you come earn these noises for yourself._

His heart jumped and she could feel the idea hit him full force. His jaw clinched, _Where are you?_

Rey shook her head, _I tell you and you show up with an army of your men to take me and Luke away._

_No. just me, I’ll come to you._

She laughed, _you’ll come to me? Strange choice of words._ She said mocking him.

 

He spoke threw his teeth now jaw clenched tight. _I don’t like to be teased. Where. Are. You._

She could feel him diving threw her memories trying to find her location.

 

_Tisk, Tisk, you naughty boy….That would be telling._ She said with a smile then forced him out of her mind.

 

She could feel his fury and growls slipping through the cracks in her wall. But when she added another his emotions were completely gone.

 

It was the growls she thought of as she plunged back inside herself. Her body was already so worked up it didn’t take long for her to tumble over the edge, and when she did she kept her mouth tightly clamped shut.

_Xxx_

_Xxx_

_Xxx_

The next few days passed with no intrusion into her mind. She was at peace and because of that she was able to pick up Master Lukes lessons much more quickly. She swelled with pride as she blocked most of the attacks he sent her way, even some force pushes she was able to keep at bay.

 

That night she sat on her bed and took a deep breath. The walls around her mind disappeared and she was completely open. Then she waited, she knew he could feel her calling to him. After a few minutes he entered her mind.

 

_I am not some little boy that you beckon at your whim._ He spat at her, clearly in a bad mood.

 

_I know that._

He was silent for a moment then spoke again, _How is your training coming along._

_Good, much less crowded._

 

_You asked me to stay away._

She sighed, why did she feel so bad about that? This was Kylo Ren she was talking to, she shouldn’t even be talking to him! But here she was actively looking for him through their connection.

_It helped not having you hanging over my shoulder, believe it or not._

_I was unaware I was such a distraction._ He said again his voice hard.

 

_That’s not what I meant. And you know it._

_Tell me then scavenger what did you mean?_

_I just ment it was nice not having to worry about you watching, it makes me nervous trying to impress both you and Master Luke._ She said rubbing her temples.

 

He was silent again for awhile then chuckled, _You impressed me enough the last time we spoke._

She could feel her cheeks burning at the thought. She tried to push away the memory but failed when Kylo pulled it from her. The image of her climaxing in the tub with her eyes squeezed tight.

 

_Hmm. Even more interesting._ He purred.

 

_What._

_You did not say my name._ His voice clipped once more.

_Does that anger you?_ She asked

 

_On the contrary, I’m pleased. I would like to see that particular thing in person._

_Don’t hold your breath._ She said crossing her arms in front of her.

 

_Your stubborn, it will make breaking you so much more enjoyable._

_I will not be broken, especially not by the likes of you._

She felt the rumble of his chest as he laughed. “ _Maybe breaking you was a strong choice of words. I guess the more accurate description would be you withering beneath me begging me to go deeper and harder into that tight little savage pussy of yours.”_

Her body reacted without her permission, her pulse quickened and her breathing became labored. It worried her that he was able to affect her so much with just a few words.

 

_Don’t be afraid, I feel it to._

He then sent her a memory of his own, it was from the night she pushed him from her mind. He was standing in his room once again. Bare expect for some black pants that hung loosely from his hips. She shivered at the muscle that seemed to stretch across his body.

 

His anger hit her in the memory. His fury causing his hands to shake, it was the lust that hit her next. She gulped in a mouth full of air trying to steady herself. He yanked down his pants and his cock sprang free. It sat fully erect touching his stomach. Wasting no time he gripped it tight and pumped wildly. She could feel his control slipping, it was a feeling he himself didn’t even know. The emotions he was feeling seemed to be intensified because of her.  It was like he was still feeling her in his mind, her light clung to him like a blanket. It only took six or seven full thrusts and his toes were curling where he stood. He had to place a hand on the wall to steady him. His cum shooting from the tip of his still throbbing dick, oozing over his fingers as he pumped lazily.

 

Groaning he spoke, “Rey…..ugh…Reeyyyyyy” her name sounded like it was tour from his very throat.

 

The memory faded, it took a few deep breaths to gain control of herself.

 

_I feel it too._  He said again. A map was shown to her next, a planet not to far from her system.

 

_I will be here, in two days. There is an abandon outpost at the southern most point on the planet. I will be alone._

The thought that this was a trap flicked across her mind.

 

_It is not a trap. I know no way to convince you except to give you my word._ He sighed. _But I know that means little._

She didn’t know why but she felt like he was sad. His emotions came jumbled across the connection. Worried, nervous, longing, lust, sadness. All balled into one. She wanted to make him feel better, it was like a pull from the force itself.

_I will try._ She said then closed him out. She wanted time to think. This planet was at least a days travel away. She would have to leave soon, wanting to arrive before he did to make sure this was in fact not some kind of trap.  She jumped up and pulled her coat over her frame, she would have to think of something to tell Luke. He wasn’t going to like this.

 

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx

Xxx


End file.
